


Sam Winchester x Nephelim Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of suicide, Caring Gabriel, Dean dosent know what emoji's are, Dean watches Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader is a Nephelim, an original Villain, my first multichapter x Reader for Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester finds out his girlfriend is a nephelim (Half-angel, Half-Human)....I don't know what else to write here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"S..Sam?" F/N stuttered she was in her room at the bunker looking nervous

" Yeah,what's wrong?" I asked wondering if she was alright she tended to go into her own personal room when she wanted to be alone.

N..nothing it’s just I wanted to show you these."

And then if by magic two pearl grey wings unfolded from her back. I reached out to touch them thinking they couldn't' be real but when I felt her feathers and saw her e/c eyes flash to grey for a brief second I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Can you see them?"

 

"Yeah,there beautiful!” I reached out to touch her wings once more "I've never met an angel like you before is F/N really your name or are you using this girl as a vessel?"

She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"I'm a Nephilim half angel, half human, F/N is the name I was born with I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was sooner."

“it’s ok, how come you were nervous about showing me your wings?" I asked

“I was worried you wouldn't see them,see angels have a way of finding our soul mates, when we believe we've found "the one" we show them our wings if  
The person we truly treasure can see them than they are our soul mate and we are theirs." She said smiling.

"So you’re saying I'm your soul mate?" I asked wanting what she told me to be true."

“Yes."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her I had never thought I deserved anyone up until now, all of the relationships I had ever been in ended badly, maybe God where ever he was thought I deserved someone.

Later that night after F/N had fallen asleep I got down on my knees and prayed.

I thanked God for every good thing that had ever happened so far. I talked to my parents and told them about the amazing girl I had fallen in love with and maybe if just for a moment I saw my mother's glowing form smile at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"F/N is a what?" Dean questioned still unsure what to think of his brother dating someone who was half angel. Sam had been with a demon, a werewolf and was even friends with a kitsune when he was younger, Dean had never thought the daughter of a human and an angel would be thrown into that mix of supernatural creatures.

"I'm a Nephilim Dean." She said as the older Winchester held his head.

“An abomination is more like It." a strange voice said. Suddenly a good portion of the lights in the bunker went out.

"This. This can't be happening, this is supposed to me one of the safest places …there’s warding and sigils."

“Oh… those….. They’re quite old; they have recently begun to fade away." The angel said as his silver blade slid down his jacket and was held in his hand.

"I am here to dispose of you." He said

F/N moved away from the brothers as the same kind of blade slides down her arm, she grabs it tightly in her hand.

"I don't think so..I may be a Nephilim but that doesn't mean I'm not strong." She said dodging the angels silver blade.

"F/N get away!" Sam yelled a match in his hand.

"F/N nodded and disappeared with a flutter of wings, by being a Nephilim she could only fly so far.

The angel was about to follow but as Sam lit the match and dropped it to the floor he was caught in a ring of holy fire.

Dean pulled out an angel blade out of his pocket and walked around the ring.

"Ok Dick bag I wanna know why you decided to barge in here and start attacking my brother's girlfriend?… if I don't get a decent answer I'm either going to stab you you or deep fry your wings extra crispy." He said as the angel gave him a stern look.

"Because I was ordered to either kill her or bring her to the head of my garrison….I couldn't bring her to him…oh the things he would make her do…terrible terrible things."

“what kind of things?" Sam asked as the angel shook his head, a smug grin on his face."

"You really don’t know whose daughter she is do you? It should be simple by the color of her wings." He turned to Sam "you are her soul mate aren't you?"

"That's none of your god damned business!" Sam yelled

"There grey." Dean said receiving a glare from Sam.

"ahhh of course he would hide their true color...that is so like him."

"Who is he? Who is F/N's father?" Sam asked.

"Why the archangel Gabriel of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend came up with an idea when we were role-playing, any offspring of an angel will have the same color of that angels wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov:  
"Wait? Gabriel is F/N father?...so she's half trickster then right?" I asked  
"Yes, Nephilim are known for being strong but because she is so half trickster she can create anything she wishes to." The angel said as F/N appeared beside me her hair and white sundress soaked with rain.  
"So what has he told you guys? Anything interesting? “She said glaring at the celestial being.  
"Yeah, a lot actually. Didn’t know Gabriel was your father." Dean said crossing his arms.  
"I really didn't know that either, my mom told me my dad was an angel but I didn’t expect him to be an archangel."  
"And he …sorry what's your name?"  
"Zachiel." The angel replied.  
"Zach here also told us your part trickster."  
F/N gave me a confused look.  
I don't understand. My mom's human and my dad's an angel I can't be half…wait a minute…what is a trickster?"  
There like demi gods they create chaos and mischief." I said  
"But Sam…we've been together for a while now, and the only chaos is all the freaking supernatural stuff that happens I'm... I'm not the one causing it!" F/N said her hands balled up into fists.  
"F/N please let me finish. They’re immortal and can create thing out of thin air, and make them vanish…they have a pretty nasty sweet tooth." I said  
"Ok my mom did say I inherited that from my dad but how…how dose an archangel become a trickster? That’s the part that doesn't seem to make any sense to me."  
"Your dad couldn’t take watching Michael and Lucifer tear at each other’s throats. So he left heaven got a face transplant and carved out his own perfect corner of the world." Dean said  
"And the angels…there trying to find me so they can get me to use my trickster powers and my angel mojo huh?" she asked  
"That is correct…they wish to free Lucifer again and because you are the soul mate of his vessel they believe it will be easy to get you to side with them."  
"Your boss wants to relaunch the apocalypse? What a dumbass!" Dean muttered.  
“I agree" Zach said nodding his head  
"Wait? They only want to free Lucifer? What about Michael? Don't they have to fight each other in order for it to truly be considered the apocalypse?" I asked feeling stressed about the whole ordeal.  
With a flutter of wings Castiel appeared behind us, he gave his brother a stern look before whispering to F/N.  
After their conversation she snapped her fingers and the holy fire was extinguished.  
"Thank you." Zach said  
Thank you for not bringing me to that Asshole, I would suggest staying under the radar.” she said and with a flutter of wings he was gone.  
"Allocen has found a new way to restart the apocalypse and it only involves Lucifer." He said before looking at F/N.  
You we're always a good friend to me F/N even though you aren't fully human yourself you have taught me so many human things and little did I know you we're my niece." He said as F/N smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Cas returned the hug awkwardly she kissed his cheek before turning to me  
"You’re... your Lucifer’s vessel?" She asked looking angered.  
I looked down It was true but I was unsure of how to answer her.  
“Please answer me Sammy!" She cried  
I couldn't take her sobbing anymore.  
“Yeah F/N I am and Dean's Michael’s vessel."  
"Whatever happens I'm not going to set him free and you’re not going to say yes to him." She said holding on to my hand, I hoped she was right but then again things never go as we plan them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically one of my favorite Chapters of the series...

Your Pov:

You tried getting to sleep that night but so much had happened, you figured you could call your dad to help you but Sam and Dean had told you he was dead. Castiel appeared in your room trying to give you a sense of comfort.

 

"F/N I believe your father is alive, don’t lose faith." He placed his hand on your forehead and you fell asleep.

You "woke up" on a sidewalk abandoned buildings to your left and right, you looked in a few of them wondering if anyone was around.

After not finding anyone you walked past the buildings and across a bridge which lead to a garden, it was so different from the gloomy city, the grass was a fresh shade of green and there we're many rose bushes.

You leaned over to smell one of the flowers and noticed a man in a white suit standing next to you. Judging by his size you though he was Sam.

"Hello F/N it's nice to finally meet you." He said and that’s when you knew it wasn't Sam …it was Lucifer.

"Well...go ahead…kill me." You said 

"Kill you?" He questioned

"You heard me!" You yelled closing your eyes waiting for the pain. 

 

"You don't have to be afraid of me F/N I’m not going to hurt you." He said walking up to a nearby rosebush holding the thorny flower gently in his hand as if it were a baby bird.

You opened your eyes and gave him a confused look "Why? I'm half - human and you... you hate humans why won't you kill me?" You asked

"Because I like you, I can see what Sam saw in you, I never thought it was possible for an angel to love a ...hairless ape, but my brother... my brother Gabriel fell in love with your mother and she …had you, beautiful, like this plant, in a trillion different ways."

You fought back the urge to blush.

"You’re just saying that because Sam's in there." You said sadly.

"Oh no I really do think you are beautiful F/N your different from other Nephelim , your flawed... but never murderous. Let’s say I gave you a weapon…would you kill me? “He asked as you lowered your head not knowing how to respond.

After a few minutes passed Lucifer looked at you and cupped your chin with his hand forcing you to look into Sam's green eyes, the warmth they once held was gone.

 

"Please answer me F/N.”

"No...I...I couldn't."

"It's because of Sam...Because he is my true vessel and your soul mate you could never hurt him, but do you know... you’re my soul mate as well?" 

"This is just a dream ...your still in hell… your still in the cage." 

“Castiel didn't use his powers to help you sleep." That was a shifter Allocen hired,  
You’re in the future F\N on the day you set me free."

"Sam will never say yes to you!"

"He doesn’t have to, once you set me free I automatically claim him, he’s said yes once before and that’s all it takes."

"I'm not going to set you free."

You will, weather Allocen forces you or you do it all by yourself, it will happen."

"So after I set you free what happens to me?" A smug look appeared on Lucifer's face when you asked this.

"I'll see you in a month F/N." Were the last words you heard before you woke up in a dark ally, you held your knees close to your chest and cried so much had been put on your shoulders and you wish you were never born, you wished it all would end.

You grabbed your angel blade from your pocket and lined if up with your neck, you were just about to end your life when you heard a flutter of wings.

"Leave me alone!” you yelled as a strong force took your blade from your hand.

"We'll figure this out kiddo you’re not alone." A familiar voice said you ran towards it and were enveloped in a comforting hug.

"I thought you were dead." You cried 

"You can’t out trick the trickster."


	5. Chapter 5

your pov:

Gabriel glanced at your wings "I'm sorry …I thought that if I disguised your wings no one would be able to link you to me….I'm sorry." He said holding you close to him.

"Wait…what color are my wings supposed to be?" You asked causing a small smirk to appear on your father's face

"See for yourself kid." He said suddenly his six golden wings appeared, you stared in awe at their beauty, Gabriel saw this and chuckled, he then gestured for you to look at your own wings.

As you turned your head you saw them, they were beautiful and were the same shade of gold as your fathers.

 

"So word on the street as that you and Sasquatch are soul mates." He said not sounding too happy.

"Why do you look so upset it’s not like Sam's a demon or some evil supernatural being who wants to hurt me…he's been through soo much daddy, he needs me!" You said trying to reason with your father.

"I'm not trying to stop you from being with the moose I'm just saying a lot of his hook ups have ended badly. Some of these chicks have even died F/N…I don't think I could bare to have that happen to you…"

"I'm YOUR daughter… I'm stronger the others."

"I want to believe you cupcake… I really do but...” he paused as he bended over and picked up your angel blade.

"Strong people don't just go trying to end their lives… if you ever, ever, ever feel worthless talk to me, and if you don't wanna talk to your dear old dad, you can talk to your mom…or your Samoose even if you really want to, and we'll all tell you the same thing…that you’re not worthless and we love you.” He said ruffling your hair

"Are you sure you can do that for me kiddo?" He asked as you wiped some tears from your eyes and stood proud.

"Yes." You said snapping your fingers causing a delicious looking lollipop to appear in his hands.

Gabriel popped it in his mouth and smiled

“That’s my girl! Now I do believe Sam's been worried about you …maybe you should get back to the bunker?'

"Won't you come with me? You've gotta help me… Lu..Lucifer said I would re-free him from the cage next month and I can't do that!"

"You know when the apocalypse was supposed to happen a few years ago? I wanted it to happen. Heaven, hell, I didn't care which side won I just wanted the world to end.” He said a bit loudly.

"But now I’m thankful those mutton heads stopped it, I wouldn’t be able to spend much time with you if it happened, we’ll figure out a way to stop this but right now you need your rest." 

Before you could say anything Gabriel touched your shoulder and sent you back to the bunker where you appeared right in front Sam.

"F/N?…what the hell? Where.. Where. Where you?" He asked holding you in his arms a bit too closely.

" I'm going to set him free,Sam.."you cried pulling away from the giant and looking into his eyes "I'm gonna set him free and he's automatically going to possess you."

"Wait...who told you that?" 

"Lucifer, I was sent into the future by a shifter who disguised himself as cas…it's going to happen next month and there’s nothing I can do to stop it ! "

Sam gently picked you up and carried you to your shared bedroom, before laying you down on the bed he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

"We'll figure it out F/N …now let's get some sleep,ok?" He asked before joining you.

 

"But…I need to show you my wings." You said sitting up on the bed, your golden wings came into view.

Sam smiled as he reached for them and gently stroked your feathers.

Wow…I thought they were beautiful before... But now there gorgeous!" 

You blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." You said as you laid your head on Sam's chest.

"No matter what happens I'm going to protect you F/N." He said wrapping a protective arm around you.

You smiled and called for Castiel.

 

Out of nowhere the trench coated angel appeared. ”F/N, you called for me?” He asked.

"You’re not a shifter right?"

"No I am an angel of the lord, I’m sorry about what happened…I'm glad your back I was quite worried about you."

“I’m ok Cas,I just wanted to know if you could put some new sigils up and If you would stop me from setting Lucifer free."

"The first one I can do, the second …." Castiel paused giving you a worried look

"I'll try." He said before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

your Pov:

A week passed since you were sent into the future you had tried to come up with ideas but none of them were very smart.

"How about we kill Lucifer? I free the sob and then we kill him." you weren't too shure with this idea like Lucifer said you would never hurt Sam.

We tried that with the colt… it didn't work."

"How about I free Lucifer and Dean shoves us both into the pit."

Sam slammed his fists down after that

"Do you think I wanna lose you F\N? You know if Cas manages to pull us out you'll have nightmares…its worse than dying." He yelled 

"Ok…bad idea…I just don't know what to do. And the thing that scares me the most is that Lucifer doesn't want to hurt me…that scares me more the ushering in the repocalypse." 

 

"How about we go out for dinner? Just you and me?" Sam asked holding your hand.

"I'd like that." You said, it would be nice to get out of the bunker for a while and stretch your legs.

Sam smiled "I'll go make reservations then."

"No...You…you don’t have to I'm perfectly fine with McDonald’s or taco bell."

Sam shook his head "we haven't had a decent date in forever please let me take you somewhere nice." He said giving you his famous puppy dog eyes."

You immediately gave in "ok fine ...but you got to stop it with the puppy dog eyes there like kryptonite to me."

Sam chuckled and kissed your forehead before picking up a phone book and walking away.

“You Shure do make him happy." 

What you’re saying he's never been this happy before?" You asked

"You know the kind of life we live F/N there’s blood guts and pain barely do we get to be happy…but when we met and Sam fell in love with you even before we found out what you are the way he acted just changed."

"So I'm like his pain reliever. I make the pain he's had go away?" You asked

"Something like that when you’re around he's better than he's been in years."

You smiled it was nice to know that living with the boys had an impact on Sam's life  
..Maybe even Dean's too.

"Ok we’ve got a reservation at------ 8:00." Sam said walking back to the living area  
“Where?”  
“Garozzo's Ristorante”

“That fancy Italian place? I've always dreamed of going there!" You beamed with excitement. Sam smiled it was nice to see you happy after all you had been through.

 

* Time skip*

You arrived at the restaurant and had ordered your food; the waitress had to leave do to a family emergency so a waiter would bring it out for you

Well... I think you’re the most beautiful Nephilim in the room."

You rolled your eyes “Sam I'm the only Nephilim in the room."

"I know I'm just saying you look lovely tonight." 

You smiled you were wearing a lite colored sweetheart dress with black flats Charlie had picked them out for you when she found out you were dating Sam and you had to admit both the dress and the shoes looked good on you

 

"Thanks you don't look too bad either." You said glancing at his suit; it wasn't one of the cheap ones he and Dean used when they were pretending to be FBI agents from what you could tell it looked a bit pricy he even wore a tie that was F/C, your favorite color.

Sam smiled as he took a small bite of the dinner roll he then looked around... something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm soo hungry I can't wait to try their spaghetti." You said as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

The waiter appeared, carrying two plates of the saucy noodles he had dirty blond hair and a black mustache, and he wore the same outfit as the other waiters but with much more confidence.

"Some a ‘spaghetti for the lady." He said with a fake Italian accent before putting your plate down in front of you

"And an Italian a ‘chicken salad for the Gentlemen." He said but before he could even place Sam's food on the table in front of him Sam got up from his chair quickly and punched him in the face.

You looked at the waiter and then at Sam why did he punch him? It wasn't like he was flirting with you or talking to you inappropriately he was only doing his job.

"Sam? What’s wrong with you?" You asked sounding a bit frightened.

"What the hell Gabriel?!…Dean and I...We thought you were dead!" Sam yelled causing people to stare.

 

"Good call Sam, it’s been a while, thought you forgot what I looked like." He said hold his cheek with one hand and ripping of the mustache with his other. He then snapped his fingers and people froze in place.

"Your boy sure dose eat his Wheaties…he said still holding onto his hurt cheek.

You got out of your chair and looked at your father.

“So this is why you didn't come back to the bunker with me? You didn’t want Sam and Dean to know you were alive right then and there so you had to go all out and make it look like a scene from a TV show." You said crossing your arms looking away from him.

"I had to wait kiddo.There's always a time for everything ...so did you come up with any ideas to stop you from free'n Luci?"He asked leaning on one of the chairs.

"Not any good ones I was thinking about using my powers on him but he's way stronger than me...he killed Cas just by snapping his fingers and from what Dean told me he beat the crap out of him...I just don't have any idea what to do……


	7. Chapter 7

You were afraid Allocen or one of his angels would find you so you stayed at the bunker while Sam and Dean went to hunt a vamp nest in Illinois, Sam really wanted you to come with but you insisted to stay

"If I come with I'll be too worried about the whole Lucifer thing to even think about hunting, besides my dad said I needed some rest and it's hard for me to sleep in the impala." You said

Sam nodded his head "if anything happens you have my number, but if it’s urgent call for Cas or Gabriel."

"Ok." You knew your uncle or your father really wanted you to be safe and if they didn't have any angel business they would come.

 

"Your dad's got some style I mean how he was your guy's waiter and how Sam punched him …that’s straight out of Sherlock!" Dean said smiling 

You raised you left eyebrow when he said this "I didn’t know you watched Sherlock."

 

"It's a guilty pleasure.” he said before walking towards the huge garage where the impala was parked along with many other classic cars the men of letters once had.

Sam kissed your cheek and pulled you into a comforting hug before following his brother.

It wasn't even ten minutes after Dean drove the impala out of the garage when you started to miss Sam, you ran off to your shared bedroom and found the blue plaid shirt he wore last night and held it close to your face, smelling the scent of old books and sandalwood.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and started to text him

-wish I had my big strong moose to cuddle with right now. :( -

 

You then sent the message thinking of how Sam would react when he read it

'After Crowley why does every one insist on calling me "moose?"

and of course Dean would be all like

'Well…it dose suit you,

Sam would respond by giving him his signature bitch face.

You laughed so hard your throat hurt, how could your boyfriend be so good at giving people bitch faces and puppy dog eyes? It didn't make any sense.

Your phone buzzed and you picked it up, Sam had responded

Sam : -*shakes his head and rolls his eyes* why do you insist on calling me that?-

You smiled and messaged back 

You : -Cuz …I like it ,best thing Crowley's ever done ;) -

Sam : -Ok Moosette *hey if I have to be "Moose then your Moosette!* what were you going to do?-

You : - IDK maybe take a shower … watch firefly…speaking of there's a guy on their who looks like Crowley *creeped out emoji* and then take a nap-

 

Sam : -*chuckles* yes the resemblance is frightening… Dean says don't touch his apple pie-

You : - I don't know …it looks pretty good *hungry emoji *

Sam : -*laughing emoji* please don't eat it F/N-

You : -ok…scouts honor * saluting emoji * see you later * hugging emoji *

Sam : - * kissing emoji *

Your phone buzzed again this time receiving a message from Dean

Dean : -you two need to stop it with the freaking face things!-

You laughed and texted him back

You : - theyre called emoji's Dean :p -

Dean : - ????DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WANTED TO LICK ME?-

You : - eww No!I was sticking out my tongue at you cuz ur a dork- 

Dean : - *shrugs * whatever …see you later-

You put your phone back to the menu screen laughing at how Dean Winchester had no Idea what emoji's were 

After a long relaxing shower you watched a few episodes of firefly and fell asleep you woke up in a field of flowers.

"Ok Samifer come on out I know you’re out there you called."

 

Lucifer appeared behind you 

"Samifer?.. Is that what you’re going to call me now F/N?"

You turned around to face him. The fallen angel was wearing the same white suit from your trip to the future.

"What would make you comfortable? Maybe monster perhaps?" You snarked back 

"In not a monster …and neither are you …they call you an abomination don't they ? You've had to block out angel radio because of it, you know if you were my queen I would shower you with affection, hold you close to me…and kiss those lovely lips." He leaned in close to you when he said those words so soft and gently he was sounding just like Sam….

You weren't very far away when your mind kicked back into gear this wasn't Sam,it was Lucifer wearing him as a meat suit.

You tried to pull away but he took your hand in his and pulled you close.

“my sweet queen is shy perhaps this will help.” he cupped your chin before placing a kiss on your lips, once he was finished he let you go.

"You won't be able to deny your feelings for me F\N you want to free me don't you?"

You wiped your lips with your hand, that kiss was nothing like the gentle ones you share with Sam, it was lustful and disgusting.

“I don't love you! I don't care if your connection to Sam makes us soul mates I'll never love you!" You yelled trying to run away from him.

"You may not love me but you will free me on the 6th day of the next month." He said before you woke up in bed holding Sam's shirt as close as you could to your chest.

"Castiel." You called loudly hoping the trench coat wearing angel could help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter not only dose Dean watch Sherlock ^ ^ I got to do my first Texting chapter and it was really fun
> 
> oh and mark Sheppard who plays Crowly really is in a/some firefly episodes (I'm not Shure cuz I've never watched the whole series )


	8. Chapter 8

Cas Appeared and told to angels could appear in dreams but if Lucifer was still in the cage how was he able to appear in your dreams?

"There must be something that's connecting him to you." Cas said rubbing your back, you were half human but he had spent enough time with the Winchesters to know that humans had many emotions and that sometimes they needed to be comforted.

"I'm his soul mate, because Sam is his vessel and my soul mate I'm also his soul mate." You said as more tears came into your eyes.

"Soul mates tend to have certain connections with one another like Sam is the only human who can see your wings …it seems as if Lucifer is still trying to persuade you to let him free."

"He is Cas…I just can't take it anymore, I’m afraid that when Sam comes back I won't be able to look at him normally…that all I'll see is Lucifer." 

"The boys should be back soon." He said as he placed a hand on your head making you feel a little dizzy.

"That should keep him at bay for the time." He said giving you a solemn smile.

"Thank you I'm going to watch a movie, care to join me?" 

 

"That dose sound enjoyable but I'll have to decline, Gabriel and I have plans."

"Tell my dad I said Hi."

"I will." He said before taking off 

In the middle of your movie you heard Lucifer's/Sam's voice 

"Did you really think your uncles little trick could stop me from talking to you F/N nothing can break our connection."

"Ok then, if we can talk you might as well tell me where I'm going to free you."

"Stull cemetery ten miles west of Lawrence Kansas."

You thought that was interesting considering that was the last time Dean had seen Lucifer, before he was pushed back in the cage along with

"I was wondering I've been your soul mate ever since the day I was born how come you decided to talk to me now."

"Just imagine yourself as a little girl...wouldn’t it be strange if a 4 or 5 year old said Lucifer talks to her? You would be put in a nut house, I figured now would be the right time for you to know your true destiny."

"Screw destiny!"

Lucifer chuckled "I'll leave you alone for now." He said as you took off to your room getting a piece of paper and a ball point pen out you began go write the boys a letter you had received a decent amount of training from Castiel, you we're going to stop Allocen and his angels, you were going to prove to Lucifer that he was wrong!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's pov

When Dean and I arrived back at the bunker I searched high and low for F\N I even called her cell and waited for her to answer it rang but she didn't answer so it went to voicemail.

I was worried about her, being told she would set Lucifer free, that was enough to drive anyone crazy after almost giving up I found a note 

Dear Sam and Dean

Your probably wondering where I am, and why I didn’t tell you I was leaving…but its better this way I can't let either of you get hurt because of me.

I love you both

F/N

 

I balled the note up and threw it across the room if only would have forced her to come with us she would be safe.

"She's gone Dean!" I yelled: grabbing a pair of keys to one of the classic cars on the garage I had to find her.

 

Your pov:

The boys were probably hot on your trial by now you didn't think a note would stop them from looking for you, especially Sam he loved you deeply and would search the ends of the earth until he found you.

"So your hiding from my brothers huh F/N?" Lucifer asked

 

You tried to ignore him yes you did have to shield yourself so Castile and Gabriel didn't know what you were doing you knew if they found out you wouldn’t hear the end of it .

 

"So how am I going to kill off Allocen?" You asked trying to Dodge his question.

 

"I'm actually not sure how you'll be able to, I’ve heard Nephilim are strong but I'm not sure you'll be able to kill a whole garrison of angels especially when your all by yourself.…wait a minute you think that if you kill Allocen and the others you won't have to free me huh?"

 

"It's worth a shot." You muttered under your breath not wanting Lucifer to hear how terrified you were.

 

 

Some time passed before he replied

 

"Once you arrive at the cemetery call for them and I'll take care of it."

 

"How?" You asked keeping your eyes on the road ahead of you how could Lucifer stop them without Sam as his vessel he was only a voice in your head.

 

"You'll see."

 

Sam's pov:

 

I kept my eyes on the road ahead I had to find F/N and stop her from whatever crazy thing she was doing, I reached for the knob on the radio when Gabriel suddenly appeared in the passenger seat "wanted to hear a little "Heat of the Moment" huh Sammy?" He asked before snapping. His fingers causing the said song to blast through the speakers.

 

I glared at him before I turned the volume down.

 

"This isn't the time for tricks Gabe I’m trying to find your daughter."

 

“I know that!" He said sarcastically 

 

"Wait…can’t you find her either?"

 

"No I can't usually angels can zero in on one another because we can detect each other’s grace but F/N's got some kind of shield blocking me out."

 

I pulled over on the side if the road and checked my phone it turned out that not only was F\N's phone on but so was her GPS.

 

“Looks like she's headed towards stull cemetery." I said as I started the car back up and drove over the speed limit

 

Your pov.

 

When you arrived at the cemetery you weren’t sure about getting out of the car and calling the garrison 

 

"What are you waiting for F/N?"

 

Well…I’m scared.'

 

"Your Gabriel’s daughter…your half angel ...half warrior of god you shouldn’t be scared now get out of the car and call for Allocen."

 

“Ok." You said as you unbuckled your seatbelt and stepped out of the car 

 

"Allocen, I'm here." You called waiting for an angel to appear but none came.

 

"He's more stubborn than I thought Lucifer said 

 

"I want you to go over to the middle and get down on the ground and say the appearing spell in Enochian your father did teach you didn’t he?"

 

"Yeah..he did."

 

You walked over to the middle as Lucifer instructed and knelt down on the ground as you did this you muttered the Enochian spell.

 

Suddenly you felt immense pain and blacked out 

 

When you awoke you felt different you wanted to move your arm but you couldn't… and that’s when you realized there never was an Allocen and that you had become Lucifer's vessel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter...

"Why me? why do I have to be your vessel!" You mentally yelled.

 

"You should have let your destiny take its course and freed me out of your own free will if you did you wouldn't have had to be my vessel F/N You could have been my beautiful Queen waiting by my side." Lucifer said before turning around 

 

"Sam…it’s nice to see you." He said causing the hunter to appear from behind a tree.

 

You wondered how he managed to find where you were and then it hit you …you phone was on and so was its GPS.

 

"Get out of her and possess me you evil son of a bitch" Sam yelled his fists were balled

 

"Sorry it’s too late for that you are my true vessel Sam but you aren’t my only one you see I can even take the body of our soul mate." Lucifer said laying a hand on your cheek. 

 

Sam winced as he did this he hoped you were still there; that Lucifer hadn’t completely taken control of your body.

 

 

"I'm not going to kill you Sam your still useful unlike your brother speaking of where is he?"

 

"I came alone!" 

 

"Your trying to save her aren’t you? You want to save F/N and be the hero?"

 

 

"I am a hero, my brother and I ..We save people ..And somehow I'm going to save her."

 

Lucifer shook his head "You can't do that Sammy see F/N's gone ...it’s just me."

 

Sam shook his head he knew that couldn't be true.

 

With a flutter of wings Gabriel appeared 

 

"If you don't get out of my daughter I'm going to kill you!." He said holding his archangels blade in his hands

 

"I don't think so, father may have cast me down but he didn't kill me, would you really kill your only daughter?"

 

"You’re not my daughter… your my brother! and you are a big bag of dicks!"

 

"How are you alive? I remember ending your life with the same blade you hold right now."

 

"Like I'm going to tell you."

 

"Something changed when you ran away I can sense a change in you,I see your wings and your grace but there's something I've never seen before in you it's in your precious daughter too although hers isn't as strong."

 

"Why would I tell you?."

 

"You wanted this world to end didn't you? and it's going to end little brother now that I'm topside this world is putty in my hands."

 

You tried to get Lucifer to let you have some kind of control you had to let sam and your father know what you were doing how you were going to seal Lucifer back into the pit …and you along with him.

 

Once you had control you gave Sam and Gabriel both loving glances before you started changing in enochian , 

 

The ground turned into a large sink whole swallowing everything in range.

 

"Goodbye Sam." You said before jumping in

 

*An authors note of some kind from our Dear friend Chuck*

_____Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass_ _ _   
____ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Sam's pov_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______It had been 3 months since F/N stopped the repocalypse and I missed her terribly it was hard to sleep at night without her by my side and when I did sleep all I would have was nightmares where she was being beaten by Michael and Lucifer, Adam was trying to protect her but the two angels wouldn’t stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______It was also extremely hard to stay focused while Dean and I were on a hunt._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I want to pull her out Sam…I really do ..but if I bring her out there's a chance she'll still have some of Lucifer in her." Gabriel said_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You could make her human… seal away her powers and memories." Castiel said giving his brother a sympathetic look_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I might have to do that." Gabe said as he turned to me_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"She won't remember when she was with you Sam." He said_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I don't care as long as she's safe, we’ll just have to start over and make new memories" I said sadly it was a shame she wouldn’t remember being with me that she wouldn’t remember showing me her beautiful wings._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Gabriel nodded "I'll go get her then." He said as he disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A single tear left Deans eye, this was hard for him too you had traveled with him and Sam long enough that you were like a little sister to him he had even liked the idea of you marrying Sam and having the Winchester name saying "it'll be history in the making " because you would be the first half celestial begin the family._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______When Gabe reappeared he was holding F/N's body in his arms her clothes were tattered and bloodstained but she was breathing._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"When she wakes up tell her you saved her from a car crash and that her Dad's ok." He said getting ready to disappear._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______" I will" I said as I took her warm body out of his hands and placed her on the bed, even thou she wasn't necessarily a Nephelim anymore I was still happy to have her back in my life._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The end_ _ _ _ _ _

_________ __So, what's it all add up to?_ _ ___10 chapters about a Nephelim Girl and a hunter who loved her more than anything, and how she sacrificed herself to save the world and herfamily…Family, Love….even sacrifice, that was that this was all about….and I hope the time you spent reading this was worth it_ _ _   
____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
